cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SvR06
SvR06 is a CAW league initially formed in 2008. It uses SmackDown vs. Raw 2006 for the PS2 primarily. The roster is comprised of that of the game's, as well as many CAWs based on the creators of the league as well as real-life wrestlers and other characters. SvR06's YouTube channel Style The league consists of, typically, monthly pay per view events that follow a consistant continuity. Despite this, there is much emphasis placed on the humorous side of the league, and it tends to parody professional wrestling as well as itself. SvR06 is heavily influenced by the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City at times (i.e. Vice City character Ricardo Diaz is a member of the roster). Shows SvR06 shows have been held consistantly since 2008, typically on a monthly basis. However, the events were only aired once and not recorded until early 2011. Thus far, the following events have been recorded: *Fist Fuck Yourself! *Diaz's Fuck Fest VII *In My Ass *DUG DEEP! *ECW: Walk Of Shame *Son of Jackass *Dr. Meinheimer *Boggle?! *Laugh Like Pee-wee Running Gags SvR06 features many running gags and inside jokes, as well as obscure pop culture references. One example is the overuse of death as a way to write a character off. Over the course of the league's history, Scott Hall has died twice. The Undertaker is also subject to running gags. Most notabley is his overuse of the phrase "Why?", which is displayed in his entrance theme. Similar to Ron Simmons' "DAMN" gag, when something unusual is either said or takes place, The Undertaker will stare at the person or event with a menacing, squinted-eyed look and inquire about it. Another running gag featuring The Undertaker consists of his love for mustard or mustard sandwiches. This was inspired by an event that took place on WWE Raw in 2010 where Undertaker had a yellow substance smeared on his face. (see Roster section for more running gags amongst the series). Commentary Colin Spotts '''- Colin is the play-by-play man of the team. Colin is a typical face commentator, who praises those who play by the rules. As his name implies, he rarely misses pointing out a moment during the course of a match. '''Mike Piper - Mike is the color commentator of the team. He tends to cheer on those who display villainous behavior, and will praise foul play in matches if it favors someone he is cheering on. It is implied that Mike is a retired wrestler, who claims to be friends with numerous members of the roster, although none of them have ever confirmed this. Champions *'WWE Champion '- Carlito *'World Heavyweight Champion '- "Perfect" Ben Norman *'Intercontinental Champion - '''Earthquake *'United States Champion - DCR *'World Tag Team Champions - '''Ricardo Diaz & The Kingpin *'WWE Tag Team Champions - 'Big Show & Rey Mysterio *'Cruiserweight Champion '- Nathan DiBiase *'Hardcore Champion - 'vacant *'Million Dollar Champion - 'Kane *'Women's Champion - '''Christy Hemme {C '''Roster *Al Snow *Andre the Giant *Animal *Batista *"Perfect" Ben Norman - Has a tendency to change gimmick often. *Big Show *Blue Meanie *Booker T *Bret Hart *British Bulldog *Carlito *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Chris Masters *Christian *Coach D - High school gym teacher and football coach. Has an unnatural obsession with chicken wings. Forcefully tells people to "Get dressed!" *Count Out - Metrosexual vampire who, as his name implies, has a bad habit of dwelling outside of the ring for extended periods of time. *DCR - Formerly known as rapper D-Rob before becoming JBL's prodige. Occasionally shouts the names of his adversaries in a high-pitched fashion. *DEFAULT - Illegitimate son of Walter P. Wiley and Tits. Medically classified as a freak. Currently facing charges for the murders of Scott Hall and Orlando Jordan, due to these charges was forced to hand over his title. *Danny Basham *Dark Dynamite Derek - Used to fight for truth, justice, and preventing people from becoming butthurt. Now has become the antithesis of himself, adding Dark to his name and become a super-villain. Says bro often and often makes puns about the phrase, such as incorporating it into other's names. *Disco Drew - Lives the disco lifestyle, complete with afro and unmatched dancing ability. *Doug Basham *Dynamite Derek - The hero SvR06 needs. Rose from the shadows to confront Dark Dynamite Derek, but which one is the real Dynamite? *Earthquake *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Eugene *Gene Snitsky *Goldust *Hawk *Heidenreich - Running gags: Tends to rape unsuspecting victims, either out of celebration of anger. *Hogan 80s *Hollywood Hogan *Hollywood Nova *Hulk Hogan *Iron Sheik *J-Pac - Successor of X-Pac. Performs on the drums in his own entrance theme. *John Bradshaw Layfield *John Cena *Kane *Kevin Nash *Kurt Angle *Lex Luger *Mankind *Mark Jindrak *Nathan DiBiase - Adopted son of Ted DiBiase, dubbing himself the "Million Dollar Son". *Paul London *Randy Orton *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *René Duprée *Rey Mysterio *Ricardo Diaz *Rob Conway *Rob Van Dam *Scotty 2 Hotty *Sgt. Slaughter - current SvR06 Commissioner *Shawn Michaels *Shelton Benjamin *Spike Dudley *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin - Running gags: Similar to Undertaker's "Why?", Stone Cold will make a half smile in response to outlandish events or statements. This is known simply as "Stone Cold face". *"Dr. Death" Steve Williams *Steven Richards *Sylvain Grenier *Tajiri *Ted DiBiase *The Hurricane *The Rock *The Undertaker *Tiger - Veteran of defunct promotion known as WrestleMania 2000. *Triple H - Running gags: Whenever he performs, he typically dawns a business suit rather than wrestling attire. This is most likely due to his idea that he will not have to put much effort into a match and will be guaranteed victory. *Typhoon *Ultimate Warrior - current King of the Ring *Walter P. Wiley - Swindling Vegas burnout, who most likely entered wrestling as a way to make a quick buck. *William Regal *"The Kingpin" Wilson Fisk *Winslow J. Wiley - Brother of Walter. Basically, the embodiment of every 80s action hero and the greatest American to ever live. Also, a doctor of unconfirmed nature. Hall of Fame *Jimmy Hart *Vader *Dark Helmet *Mike Rotch *Junkyard Dog Alumni/Inanctive Superstars *"Cheif" Josh Rumsey - Formerly known as Josh "The Cat" Rumsey. It is presumed that he either left SvR06 in order to combat Native American displacement or that he drowned in the neighbor's pool. *Ric Flair - Retired at the hands of his former prodige, Ben Norman, at the innagural In My Ass event. *Scott Hall - Is currently deceased. This is the second time Hall has been pronounced dead, this time after receiving three Funny-5s from DEFAULT onto a concrete floor. His first death occured when he was thrown from a plane by The Undertaker, along with Christian. The two survived the fall and were stranded in the desert for weeks, where Christian devoured Hall in order to survive. Christian was later discovered wandering the desert in a drunken fashion. *The Warlord - He hates cowboys. *George "The Animal" Steele *Jimmy Snuka *Tits - Girlfriend of Walter P. Wiley and mother of DEFAULT. As her name implies, she has extremely large breasts. *Muhammad Hassan & Daivari - Deported by "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. *Orlando Jordan - Died following being hogtied to the back of JBL and DCR's limousine, following DCR's United States title victory. Winslow J. Wiley tended to him, but he failed to keep him alive. DEFAULT wound up being charged with OJ's murder. *Goldberg *Val Venis - Wasn't really Val Venis. Just a bald man wearing Val's trunks and default blue boots. *Matt Hardy